


Lets pretend like this is a good idea.

by ARadioHostNamedPidgeon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Grocery Shopping, Late at Night, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARadioHostNamedPidgeon/pseuds/ARadioHostNamedPidgeon
Summary: LAMP goes to a grocery store at three a.m.





	Lets pretend like this is a good idea.

“Why are we doing this again?” Virgil said, hiding his grin.  
“We need groceries.” said Logan, calmly scribbling down items on a Post-It pad.  
Roman snorted. “It’s three a.m. Why now?”  
“Why not?” exclaimed Patton from the steering wheel. He adjusted the mirror to see his boyfriends. Logan was curled up in the passenger seat, his head resting on Patton’s shoulder. Roman and Virgil were cuddling in the back. A fuzzy blanket was draped over their shoulders. The car pulled into the parking lot, and the group piled out. Roman scurried around, giving quick kisses to each of them. Laughing as they entered the store, Patton grabbed a cart. Virgil promptly scooped up Logan and gently placed him in the cart.  
“What?” Logan sputtered, face bright red. Virgil quickly silenced him with a kiss. Quiet music played through the store as the group coasted through the produce section. Patton grabbed various ingredients he wanted for cooking. Virgil selected a variety of berries, and Roman sang along to the music. Logan checked off items in the list, and announced what they needed to get.  
The grocery store was empty as the group swirled through the store, dancing, laughing, singing, and kissing. One of the grocery store employees laughed.  
“You four are adorable. We’ve got a few cupcakes left over, if you want some?”  
“Yes!” everyone chorused. The employee nodded and came back with four chocolate cupcakes. Virgil and Patton ran through the drinks isle, grabbing tea, juice and sparkling drinks. Roman pushed Logan, still in the cart, through the other aisles. Roman spun the cart through the aisles, Logan laughing and pointing at various things.  
“Logan, can I get chocolate?”  
“What for?”  
“Eating? Sneaking into Virgil’s room and leaving it for him? Surprising Patton with dessert? Giving to you because you love chocolate so much?”  
“Go ahead, but get the multi-pack of Ghirardelli chocolate.” Roman grinned, and grabbed a large bag. The two heard a crash from the other side of the aisle.  
“Shoot!” came Patton’s voice.  
“Sorry!” shouted Virgil. The cupcake-giving employee’s voice laughed again.  
“It’s fine, but it’s almost four in the morning, so if you guys could hurry up, that’d be great.”  
“Yes, sorry.” Patton said, sheepishly.  
“We’re coming!” called Roman.  
“Did you get the Crofters?” added Logan.  
“Yep!” announced Virgil.  
Roman pushed the cart around the aisle, almost running into the other two. Patton ran up and hugged Roman, before emptying a basket they had grabbed into the cart. Logan grinned up at everyone, and was met by a variety of hugs and kisses. Virgil took the cart and hopped on the back. Roman snorted and crawled under the cart.  
“Really?” Patton asked, laughing. Logan held up some money, and Patton paid for the groceries. Patton started running, and stood next to Virgil on the cart as it rolled towards the car. The four packed up the groceries, and Roman took the wheel. The rest curled up, and ten minutes later, they were home. Virgil scooped up a sleeping Patton, and the others stumbled in after them. As they settled into sleep, everyone whispered good night, and dozed off into a dream filled sleep.


End file.
